


我的小朋友

by Sssssomus



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 开始是弘杨 本质羊凡
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 12:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19318375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sssssomus/pseuds/Sssssomus
Summary: 小高总上线。秒变霸道总裁 白切黑实锤🔨





	我的小朋友

**Author's Note:**

> 是第一次写文  
> 有不恰当的地方欢迎指出！

黄子弘凡一直潜水与弘杨超话中，虽然事迹已经败露两次，但是不伤大雅嘛。看着粉丝们呐喊着“弘杨szd！”“小凡高锁了！”“黄子好A！”诸多文字，不知不觉无法掩藏住嘴角的笑意。毕竟小朋友对于“谁的名字在前”这种事，还是颇为在意的。而粉丝们的“大力支持”，让他对今晚的事又增添了不少信心。  
“阿黄，在想什么呀。”高杨软软糯糯的声音萦绕在耳边，柔和的气息悄悄扑打在耳垂上，甚至微微拨动了那串十字架耳坠。高杨刚洗完澡，整个人像没了骨头似的、软趴趴的伏在黄子的后背上。双臂环绕在他颈侧白皙的皮肤和黄子健康的小麦色形成鲜明对比。  
刚被沐浴露清洗过的身体自然带着一股好闻的清香，可黄子觉得还带着点奶味。“难道真的像粉丝说的 奶喝多了会有奶味吗！还是这是高杨前辈子真的是只羊才会有这种味道！我为了长高喝的奶也不少啊怎么就没味儿......”“阿黄，你也不回答我，也不说话，怎么又走神啦。”高杨见他一言不发，有些小小的疑惑和责怪。“我可没想干嘛，顶多......就是干你罢了。今天可是你先招惹我的呢！”黄子在心里默默打着小算盘，殊不知即将搬起石头砸自己的脚。 “阿黄？阿黄！”高杨真的有些小生气。“咳咳...我没想什么。羊，你看，我们都搬到新家两个月了，是不是可以....”黄子侧过头，慢慢牵上男朋友的手，缓缓五指相扣。“嗯？”切开黑小羊佯装不知道。“我们在一起已经一年了，我们也只是亲亲抱抱牵牵手，那今晚我们.....我们...”高杨差点没憋住笑出声，幸好没被他的傻男朋友看到。他不再倚在黄子背上，而是坐到他身边。“我们....”黄子认为自己胜券在握，想扑倒身边的软糯小羊。  
可是这只腹黑羊早有打算，长腿一跨，握住黄子的两只手腕，往床上一倒，“怎么，阿黄憋不住啦？”他眼含笑意，戏谑的看着被压在身下的人。  
“高杨，你！”自认为梅溪湖最A的崽当然很不服气！毕竟他的名字在前面！

“唔......”高杨的宽肩遮住自己瘦削的肩膀，柔软的唇瓣附上他的，轻轻摩挲。“我的傻阿黄是不是看完什么东西忘删记录啦...”没给身下人回答的时间，在黄子回忆之时再次亲吻上去，粉嫩的舌头滑进对方的口中，搅动着，舔䑛着，他故意睁开眼看看脸蛋浮上一层淡粉的黄子，加深了这个绵长的吻。  
高杨的一只手松开对方的手腕，摸索着找到松松垮垮的裤带，一拉，一扯，抚上半软的阴茎。“阿黄这么心急吗..连内裤都不穿。”“没...没有...你放开...啊....”黄子扭动着身体，晃动手臂希望可以逃离制裁。看着眼皮底下不怎么安分的小孩儿，高杨握住对方的阴茎轻轻套弄。黄子说到底是个纯情小处男，除了自己撸两发哪里受过这种刺激。随着下身的感觉愈发强烈，而想要说话呻吟的小嘴也被堵住，他快到了。发现黄子下身一阵颤动，高杨意识到，他快到了。他突然堵住马眼，黄子无法释放的欲望又流了回去，嘴唇被松开，一阵哭腔脱口而出。  
“嗯...你松开...我难受...”  
“阿黄要憋不住啦”高杨轻笑，一切都在把握中，“阿黄，现在谁在上面呀？”  
“嗯.....哼...”  
高杨见他不服输，修长的手指刮蹭着黄子的囊袋，有假装不经意的抚过柱身，引起对方的一震颤栗。  
“呜....嗯....”黄子弘凡可没有这么被欺负过，委屈的哭出了声儿。  
高杨终究还是不忍心欺负下去，松开手，白色的液体瞬间释放在自己手上。“反正阿黄待会儿就会清楚的知道了。”他心想，也不差这点时间。不紧不慢的揭开浴袍，扔到沙发椅上。趁身下人还处在不应期，一个翻身，两人便换了个位置，高杨抱着人儿靠上床板，双手搂着小男朋友的腰。从对方肚子上抹了点不久前发泄出来的精液，涂在后穴上，一根修长的手指探进去。“嗯....”第一次被开苞，总是有点难受，不禁扭着腰往上逃。  
“啪”高杨没怎么用劲，掌心擦过黄子的小翘臀，“放松点哦。”随着第二根、第三根手指的进入，排斥异物的感觉没那么强烈了，感受到怀里小孩儿一旦点点的放松，是时候了，高杨心想。  
“之前我已经帮过阿黄一次了，现在是不是要你来帮帮我了？”他又拍拍黄子的屁股，示意他跪起，方便进入。  
“我不会.....”年轻的黄子把头埋在高杨的颈窝里，若有若无的撒着娇。  
“怎么会呢，平时不都看过很多吗？”高杨轻笑一声，稍一顶胯，长枪滑过臀缝，黄子把头埋的更深了。不知是因为羞耻还是兴奋。  
“来阿黄，自己动。要学以致用。”黄子见对方这么坚定，知道自己是逃不过当受的命运了。他一手撑着高杨的肩膀，一手握住对方粗长的阴茎，缓缓往下坐，头部一点点的进入，可这不是三根手指就能比拟的宽度，刺痛感使黄子不禁夹紧后穴，绞的高杨一阵叹息。“宝贝乖。”他揉着对方的臀瓣，颔首含住一颗早已硬挺的小樱桃，舌头不断的打着圈，水光一片，淫靡不堪，好一片春光。  
穴口慢慢被打开，高杨不再等待，掐住黄子的腰，一按，自己一顶胯，被软肉包裹吸附的感觉是多么美妙啊。两人同时发出一声长叹，而黄子更是直接被顶到深处，小小黄又一次昂首挺胸。  
“啊......有点深...”无意的神吟，在高杨听起来更像是赞美和挑逗。哪个男人会不喜欢自己的小甜心这么夸自己呢？他扶好黄子的腰，发起进攻，这么多天的平板支撑可不是白练的，一次次的向上顶起，被含住的长枪更是一次次的按在黄子的敏感点上。  
“啊啊...啊...啊啊....慢一点啊啊....嗯...羊....”黄子就像失去了方向的小舟，只能两手搭在高杨手臂上才不至于太狼狈。“呜呜....慢一点啊...混蛋....嗯...”  
听到“混蛋”二字，向来有极强忍耐力的高杨停了下来，留黄子一人沉浸在方才的愉悦中。“叫我什么？”  
“嗯....混蛋...”  
“啪！”这回他用了点力道。“阿黄不乖，叫我什么？”  
“嗯...羊...”“不对哦”又是一记“啪”。  
“呜呜疼...高...高总....”  
“这才对嘛。”高杨满意的看了看眼含热泪的小男朋友，安慰性的揉了揉他的臀瓣。“那你说...现在是谁在干你？”  
“哼.....我...”这是在挑战男人的尊严！我不能低头！傻不拉几的阿黄这时候还在维护自己的面子问题，完全不认为自己会有下不来床的可能。  
“你就得长点记性。”小高总二话不说，直接把黄子压在身下，顺便将他翻了个身，摆成跪趴的姿势。粗长的阴茎在体内转了一圈，碾压过所有敏感带，而身体被牢牢钳制着，动弹不得，黄子只好扭着屁股希望可以有一丝机会离开。“啪！啪！啪！”几个巴掌上来，高杨更没给黄子哭的反应的时间，直接在身后大力鞭挞起来。结实的跨步将可怜的人儿往前顶，可怜的人儿又被一手拖回来，另一只手在臀上拍拍打打，引出一阵肉浪。  
“啊啊啊啊.....疼..啊戳到了...啊.....唔！...”黄子一边接受着被打屁股的刺激，一边接收着被操干的快感。“呜呜....疼....”  
“阿黄，谁在上面？”高杨俯下身，亲吻黄子漂亮的肩胛骨，含糊不清的问着。  
“你...你在上面....”吃过苦头的黄子不要面子了，“呜呜呜....不许再打了.....嗝..呜呜.....”  
得到了满意答复的小高总终于收手，侧过脸亲吻被欺负的狠了、打着哭嗝的小男朋友。“阿黄乖，最爱你了。”  
照顾着被打红了的屁股，高杨不再使出太大的力气，轻柔的顶在敏感点上，使黄子一阵哆嗦。“唔...快点...我....想要...”  
“有求必应。”无情的打桩机恢复运转，毫不留情的快速抽插着，两人的体液混杂在一起，低吟和呻吟声传遍小屋，一幅活春宫的景象。  
“快到了嗯.....羊....我快了呜..嗯....”  
“和我一起，阿黄。”高杨衔着黄子的耳垂，开始最后发力。终于——  
“嗯～！”“呼......”交代在对方的身体里。伴随着一股热流的刺激，黄子颤抖着射了出来，随后无力的趴在床上。  
“坏蛋........就知道欺负我...这么一个天真的小孩儿...”黄子只能过过嘴瘾，说着说着便侧过身沉沉睡去。  
高杨无奈的看着秒睡的小男朋友，摇了摇头，手指轻柔的伸进后穴清理着精液，与之前暴力打屁屁的小高总判若两人。“看什么不好...偏偏看ao3....”高杨一时失笑，眼中尽是柔情。  
“晚安，我的小朋友。”留下一个牛奶味的吻，两人相拥而眠。

**Author's Note:**

> 非常感谢各位的阅读浏览！有什么建议都可以提的哦 我会虚心接受！


End file.
